Of Purebloods, Mudbloods, and Loyalty
by Epouvantard444
Summary: Draco Malfoy has lived his life as a slave to tradition and family. Despite his blood status and wealthy background, Draco Malfoy must learn to question his preconceived notions of allegiance, loyalty, and love. This story takes place during Draco Malfoy's time at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: A Punch in the Nose

"YOU! You foul, loathsome, evil little COCKROACH"

Wham.

Draco's nose had made a sickening snap as Hermione's fist collided with it. He should've expected it; mocking her, the Weasel, and Potty was never the smartest thing he did. He secretly knew that one day they would fight back, but he never thought it'd be Granger who snapped first.

He held his bleeding nose and sprinted for the castle, not looking back to see Weasley's expression of awe or Potter's grin.

He didn't even look at Crabbe and Goyle. Stupid as they were, they would never forget this when they looked at him. She had embarrassed him and he had done nothing. He truly was the sniveling prat that she thought him to be. All words, no action.

He hated Granger with a passion. It wasn't enough that she bruised his ego, broke his nose, and beat him in every class (even potions where the professor practically _loved _him). It was that she couldn't be broken. She was a know-it-all for sure, but everyone seemed to think that she was nice enough. And Harry Potter was her best friend.

Draco remembered his first year when he had met Potter. He had hoped to befriend him. Despite his father's warnings, he truly _did _want to see if the famous Harry Potter was decent. But instead of rising to Malfoy's test, the Potter kid had chosen a different way. He had been sorted to the exalted Gryffindor house, where no one had ever gone to the dark side. The Brave and noble Harry Potter was set on a course for destiny right then and there. His Weasley pet had followed him too. Draco's father had told him about the Weasleys even before he had gotten to Hogwarts. The lot of flame haired children whose family worshipped the very ground that Dumbledore stood upon.

He also had remembered the pretty girl with the wild brown hair, amber eyes, and the excited expression. She too had joined Gryffindor.

Little had Draco Malfoy known that, from that moment on, he had made his greatest three enemies in his first year. It wasn't because he hated them as people. He knew they were decent enough, but he hated their tolerance, he hated their confidence, he hated their genuine approach to each other, and he hated their undeniably un-arrogant approach to everything.

They represented the very things Draco craved but never got. His father had always impressed upon him that he _had _to be a certain way. Money and status were powerful tools, and Draco was taught that playing the part of the wealthy Slytherin meant acting like it.

He watched Harry Potter's struggle at being famous, and he was jealous. He watched as Harry found a best friend in Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, two unique wizards who were as loyal to him as he was to them. Malfoy in comparison had two thugs with whom he could barely hold a conversation. Harry was happy. Malfoy was not. Maybe that's why he hated Harry Potter above all.

Malfoy's nose smarted. He was pressing a cool cloth over it as Pansy Parkinson crooned next to him. Crabbe and Goyle were making a huff in a corner telling the other Slytherins that the poor Slytherin Prince had been attacked by the jumped up Gryffindors. Zabini and Nott had checked if Draco had been okay and then had gone back to their game of exploding snap. They knew better than to question the unbelievable tale Crabbe and Goyle were spouting, and found it better to stay out of it to avoid Draco's foul mood.

"Draco…are you…are you feeling better?" said Pansy in a horrible simper.

"I'm fine." Draco said swiftly. When Pansy looked hurt, Draco softened, "Thanks."

"What happened?" She asked, trying to keep Draco talking.

"I was attacked." Draco said shortly.

"Oh, well Crabbe had said that Granger had-"

"Shut up!" Draco said sharply. He stood up and shoved Pansy's hand away. "I need to go for a walk."

He marched out of the Slytherin common room and tramped through the castle, not bothering to care about where he was going, or how late it was. Through a window in an abandoned corridor, he made out a bright light coming from the grounds. He couldn't make it out exactly, but it was coming from around the lake.

Draco shrugged again and kept walking.

Term came to an end. Sirius Black escaped. Harry Potter was hailed as a hero for facing him down. Hermione Granger was saved by a powerful patronous. Weasley had broken a leg and was being watched over by St. Potter and Miss Perfect.

The summer was long and slow. His father had been perturbed by the darkening mark on his arm. For thirteen years it had been faded. Now it was black. The Quidditch world cup. His father getting drunk and attacking random tents with a couple of his old "friends." The Dark Mark in the sky.

Fourth year started. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students had arrived. St. Potter's name had been drawn out of the goblet of fire and, despite Potter's protestations, he had been _forced _to compete. Professor Moody had taken a dislike to Draco. The horrid ferret incident. Potter had passed the first task with _flying_ colors, literally. Class. Pansy had cornered him after Care of Magical creatures and had tried to- needless to say Draco had had his first kiss. The Yule ball.

Draco had remembered that night all too well. He had taken Pansy Parkinson. I guess they were dating now. He didn't really know. All she wanted to do was snog him. They didn't really talk of anything else. Zabini and Nott thought it was funny. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered but didn't say anything. Malfoy had remembered looking at Pansy in her pink frilly robes and thinking she was very pretty.

They had danced. Draco had been nervous, his sultry confidence not as evident, especially since Pansy had seemed to know what she was doing. And then the moment.

"Oh my god." Hissed Pansy next to Draco's ear. "Is… Is that Hermione Granger with Victor Krum?"

She had stopped dancing at this point, choosing to instead stare dumbstruck somewhere over Draco's left shoulder. Draco whirled around and his heart stopped.

In that one moment everything disappeared. Granger's hair was no longer bushy, but sleek and tied in an elegant knot in the back of her head. She was dressed in a beautiful periwinkle blue dress that seemed to flow and shift around her as though made of wind and stardust. Her smile was absolutely stunning, and the way she glanced shyly at Victor made something twist in Draco's stomach. She was beautiful.

Later that evening when he was sitting with Pansy in the makeshift rose garden that the Hogwarts professors had conjured up all he could think of was that dazzling Hermione Granger. Though he would never admit it to himself, every kiss he shared with Pansy in that starlit rose garden was not with her. No, it was with another… a mysterious girl in a periwinkle dress, with whom Draco could never be with except within his own fantasy.

Classes resumed the next week. Draco had broken up with Pansy over some spat that they were having…something about him not paying her enough attention or something. The second task loomed, and before he knew it Draco saw the idiotic Krum pull a soaked but relieved Hermione from the depths of the lake.

School. Potions. Crabbe. Goyle. Class. Granger. Transifguration. Blast Ended Screwts. Avoiding Pansy. St. Potter. Handing out Potter Stinks badges. Homework. Granger. Peeves' mischief. Cedric Diggory. Homework. Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione.

The third task approached rapidly. Draco remembered that day all too well as well. The champions had all disappeared into the maze amidst the cheers of the students watching. Fleur was first to be pulled out of the maze. She looked dazed but unharmed. And then Krum. And then the schools waited in silence. A Hogwarts win was presumed, however house rivalry dictated the school was still divided. An hour passed. Another hour passed. And then Harry materialized gripping Cedric Diggory's corpse. Draco remembered his own shock and horror. He remembered Potter screaming that Lord Voldemort had returned as Professor Moody dragged him from the field. Ice had filled Draco's stomach at this. He had seen the signs but he never thought that Lord Voldemort would return. Of course his family would probably support him…


	2. Chapter 2: A Pure Conversation

The next summer passed even faster. His father would disappear at random intervals, never speaking. His mother whispered in Draco's ear that the Dark Lord had work for his father, business concerning the famed Harry Potter.

The owl that had delivered his prefect's letter had been a handsome screech. The emerald badge with the letter "P" emblazoned in silver had fallen out deftly from the envelope. Draco had smiled, truly smiled.

He read the letter silently, staring at the other names that were inscribed on the letter. …_Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger... _

Something inside Draco stirred again. He sat on the edge of his four-poster bed. A summer breeze played across his face from the open window as he stared past the letter, not seeing the words on it.

He picked up his badge and went to his door. Opening it softly, he walked noiselessly downstairs.

His father was home. He was in quiet conversation with Draco's mother, Narcissa. Draco made his footsteps louder and coughed as he entered the coldly lit drawing room.

Draco's father looked up and a ghost grin flitted across his face, "Draco! How nice of you to join us. I haven't seen you for a good while. You hide too much in your room." Draco didn't say anything. Truth be told Draco had gone flying over London with his broom for the past two months. Though his parents didn't care what he did, Draco didn't want to reveal this secret yet. Or at all.

"Yeah. I've just been reading. There's some interesting books assigned this semester, and OWL's are this year as well. I really want to do well."

Narcissa smiled her tight-lipped smile. Lucius said nothing.

"Oh," said Draco casually, "I also got this." He threw the badge unto the coffee table between his mother and father.

His mother smiled and swiftly got up and hugged Draco: "Good job Draco. I'm very proud."

Lucius too stood up, "It was expected, but I too am glad you are a prefect."

He came over and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "We will celebrate, but right now I need to go to the ministry. Harry Potter's hearing is today. I expect Fudge will want to discuss a few matters with me on that subject" Lucius turned on his heel and swept out of the room.

Narcissa smiled at her son again, "Do you want to do something in celebration? We could go to Diagon Alley and buy you a present, or we could go to Hogsmeade? I know we didn't go away this summer. Maybe we could spend a few days in Southern France?"

Draco faintly smiled. He really did love his mother. She meant so well, "I don't want anything mom. We could just have a dinner tonight at home."

Narcissa frowned for a moment, studying her son, "Is something wrong? I don't think you're one for simple family pleasures. What's on your mind?"

Draco shrugged. Truth was even he didn't know.

Narcissa studied his face, "Is it a girl?"

Draco looked up at her sharply.

Narcissa smiled softly, "It's alright. You are of that age. Who is the lovely girl? Is it Pansy Parkinson? One of the Greengrass girls?"

Draco was about to say something stinging but stopped himself. He said very gently, "You wouldn't know her mom. Thanks though. Maybe we could have some butterbeer for dinner tonight?"

Narcissa Malfoy put a hand on her son's arm and kissed his cheek, "Of course. Anything for my prince. I'll be back at sundown. I'll run to Hogsmeade and get a few things for our celebration tonight."

She walked out of the room, her black robes swirling around her. Draco watched her leave and counted to ten. He heard the crack of her apparating, and then sprinted to his room. His nimbus 2001 gleamed brightly, and without thinking, he mounted it, shoved the window open and flew out over the lawns. Malfoy manor shrunk in the distance, becoming only a speck of gray stone. He soared higher, ignoring the cold, and only feeling the rush of the air and adrenaline.

Suddenly he stopped. In front of the manor hundreds of feet below stood two tiny specks. Malfoy plunged downward in a descending dive and landed in the gardens just hidden from the front door. Walking casually up to the door he was greeted by Theodore Nott and his father. The pock-marked man saw Draco and concealed a scowl: "Finally. We've been waiting almost ten minutes."

Draco's crisp voice greeted Mr. Nott's surly one, "Sorry. My father and mother are both out."

"Draco meant that they would be returning soon. I'm sorry to keep you waiting," said a cool voice behind Draco. Lucius Malfoy appeared behind his son, and greeted Nott with a curt nod, "Shall we go in and talk?"

Nott nodded and turned to Theodore, "Go with Draco, I'll be awhile."

Teddy shrugged and walked towards Draco. They watched as their fathers disappeared into the house. The sun had started to descend in the sky, and Draco gestured to the gardens: "Care for a walk Teddy?"

Teddy shrugged and followed him.

They walked in silence for a bit. They were acquaintances at school. Draco had never had an issue with Nott. He didn't hang out with him, but he didn't necessarily dislike the boy.

"Draco," said Nott suddenly, Draco turned to look at him. Nott glanced up at the manor and then back at Draco, "They're talking about the Dark Lord."

"I know," said Draco, "Your point?"

Nott simply looked at Draco, and the more Nott studied him, the more uncomfortable Draco became.

"My point," said Nott, his expression calculating, "is that we will soon be offered a choice."

"A choice?" said Draco.

"Yes. We are almost of age. We are purebloods. We will be asked to join _him _just as our families have."

Draco stared at Nott. He had never been spoken to on this level before, but Nott was right.

"I guess I just wanted to point it out," said Nott, turning away from Draco and looking at one of the pruned rosebushes behind him.

"I don't have a choice," said Draco suddenly.

Nott once again turned to face him, his face a mask, "You don't?" His tone remained flat, but his eyes were very bright.

"There's no choice!" said Draco angrily, "I have to side with my family. They are all I have!"

"You are speaking like a Gryffindor Draco," said Nott smoothly, "You are a Slytherin."

Draco looked away, and then said quietly, "Have you made your choice then?"

"Yes," said Nott rather aloofly.

Draco looked up at him, surprise flitting across his face, "What side did you choose then?"

Nott laughed, truly laughed. Draco shuffled his feet rather uncomfortably. He didn't see what was funny. Any other wizard he would've told to shut up, but Theodore Nott was on Draco Malfoy's plane. He could call the shots as well.

Nott stopped laughing after a bit and wiped his eyes on his sleeve, he looked at Draco and said with a smile, "I'm not on anyone's side. I'm on my own. With whom that 'side' is affiliated I don't know. I know that when the war comes I want to live."

Draco stood and then said quietly, "So you'd side with mudbloods and muggles?"

A frown crossed Teddy's face, "You as well as I know that there is no difference between Mudbloods and Purebloods. This whole war is about social change. If the Dark Lord takes over, things might be better for us, but it might be worse. Our fathers are fooled by the promises the Dark Lord is making them. The Dark Lord will not reward anyone when he is in control. I guess what it comes down to is whose side you'd rather be on. I for one care for myself. If I ally with my family and they lose, well then I'll be ostracized. If I don't and I side with The Order or the Ministry and they lose, I'll be ostracized and killed as well. The way I think of it, I'm going to hell either way. I'm just trying to figure out which way will get me there later rather than sooner."

Draco looked away from Teddy and out over the gardens and into the sunset. The sun had gone now; only a purplish crimson could be seen.

Nott moved behind Draco, "I'm getting cold. I'm sure our fathers are almost done discussing matters. I'm going to go back in."

Draco said nothing as he heard Nott leave. Suddenly Nott called out, "Draco! Whatever side you choose, I hope you choose well. Just remember that Granger will never forsake Potter."

Draco Malfoy spun on his heel, looking for Nott, a fire bubbling in his stomach, but the scrawny pureblood had vanished.

Dinner that night was a sorry affair. Draco's father was in a foul mood. He gruffly took a bottle of firewhisky that Narcissa had bought from Hogsmeade and had retired to his room. Narcissa tried to plead with him to join the celebration but Lucius just ignored her.

Draco barely touched his food, and smiled thinly at his mother when she suggested they try to celebrate some other night.

"It's fine mother," said Draco as he retired to his room.

That night, Teddy's words whispered in his ears and in his dreams. Draco slept poorly until the start of term.

He would be back at Hogwarts soon.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unbreakable Pledge

Fifth year came and went. Sirius black was disguised as a dog on platform 9¾. Umbridge had favored Draco and had made him a member of the Inquisitorial squad. Draco composed 'Weasley is our King.' Potter's interview accusing Draco's father of being a death eater was published in _The Quibbler_. He caught Potter in his illegal dueling club. Draco studied incredibly hard, passing most of his OWL's with flying colors. He discovered Potter breaking into Umbridge's office and held Potter's minions captive. He was hexed and woke up in the hospital wing days later. And of course, the end of Draco's fifth year marked the return (officially according to the Ministry) of Lord Voldemort and the arrest of his father.

Draco remembered this announcement as he read the _Daily Prophet_ on the way home from school. Despite the happiness that seemed to pervade the compartments of the train, Draco felt like he was encased in ice. Theodore Nott sat across from him, staring blankly out of a window. His father too had been arrested at the ministry with Draco's father. Crabbe and Goyle sat in a corner cracking their fists, Zabini sat reading the _Daily Prophet, _only his eyes moving in his seemingly unmoving face, and Pansy Parkinson was sitting with her entourage of Slytherin girls, discussing in low voices the events at the Ministry of Magic.

Pansy slid over to Draco and put her arm on his. He glanced up from _The Prophet _barely taking her in.

"I'm sorry Draco," she said, her voice in a quiet whisper, "I'd do anything to make you feel better." Draco's eyes widened, and then he looked out the window. Pansy hid her affronted look, and continued to rub Draco's arm.

Daphne, Millicent, and Tracey's whispers were starting to get on Draco's nerves. He kept hearing "Malfoy" and "Azkaban" and "The Dark Lord." He was honestly sick of everything. His family had been disgraced and Voldemort had done nothing.

The Hogwarts express rolled to a stop at King's Cross. Draco watched as St. Potter exited the train flanked by Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, Lovegood, and the She-Weasel. He was once again exalted. They all were. _They _had faced Lord Voldemort and had lived to tell the tale.

"Draco, it's time to go," said Pansy, holding out her hand.

Draco barely saw her; he was still staring out the window.

"Draco?" Draco looked at Pansy. He took in her pug face, her lank black hair, her thin frame and her dark brown eyes. He felt bile rise in his throat.

He ignored her hand and stood up, sweeping past her.

Draco's mother looked very sallow and pale as she greeted him on the platform. He saw the same pain and anger in her eyes that had haunted him ever since _The Prophet _had named his father a death eater.

She tried to smile, but she only managed to make her lips twitch. Draco took her hand and the two of them walked, with their heads held high, through the throngs of muttering students and parents lining the platform.

As the Malfoys passed Potter and his entourage, the entire group of aurors and Weasleys stopped and stared. It felt as though a wave of hate was washing over them.

Draco tried not to glance at them, but he felt their eyes boring into his own. His eyes met Grangers. He expected coldness. He expected hatred. What he didn't expect was… pity?

But then it was gone, that flash of anything had been hidden as she turned and left with the group surrounding precious St. Potter.

Narcissa and Malfoy apparated from King's Cross Station to the outside of Malfoy manor, and Malfoy couldn't help but feel the emptiness of the place echo out from the blackened windows.

They entered the grandiose doorway and moved silently into the great receiving hall. The marble staircase that climbed into the higher reaches of the house stood silently, and as Narcissa and Malfoy walked to ascend the foyer a cold cruel voice rang out from the eaves.

"Ah. Narcissa. Draco. I have been waiting for you."

Narcissa stopped cold and turned to Draco, fear evident in her eyes. She searched the room for the owner of the voice, but she could see no one and then-

-An insane mirthless laugh. Bellatrix Lestrange seemingly materialized in front of the two Malfoys: "Hello sister. Draco." She said in a hiss, smiling her wicked grin and dancing to stand between them, "I hope you don't mind… I brought you a visitor. He has wanted your audience ever since the _dreadful_ matter at the Ministry."

Draco could hear the condescension in her voice and wanted to hit her, but he couldn't. Not when…

"Draco." Draco whirled around. The tall and thin figure of Lord Voldemort appeared into Draco's line of sight. The cold slitted red eyes sought Draco's gray ones, and the white hands formed an arch with the spidery tips of his fingertips. Though the Dark Lord's hood was up, Draco could see the hairless visage twist into a mirthless smirk.

Narcissa Malfoy straightened her back and bowed to Lord Voldemort: "My Lord, what an honor it is to have you as a guest in this house."

Voldemort made a small nod in her direction and gestured to a chair in the sitting room adjacent to the receiving hall, "If you'd please Narcissa. I would like a word concerning your family." His eyes flashed to Draco, "particularly your son."

Narcissa straightened her posture and held her head up as she swept into the sitting room. Gracefully she positioned herself in a chair. With her white blonde hair and her silvery gray robes, she almost looked like a ghost. Draco moved to a chair beside her and sat with his hands clasped. Bellatrix moved to a chair across from them, and Lord Voldemort remained standing, positioning himself across from Narcissa and Draco.

"As you are aware, the fiasco at the Ministry of Magic put me at a great… _disadvantage_. Needless to say, I am disappointed. Lucius, though capable enough, has failed me a second time. His blunder at the Ministry has cost me my anonymity, and my enlightenment upon an incredibly vital matter. It is lucky for him that he is locked away in Azkaban, for the wrath I intend to make him suffer for his foolishness will be cooled by the time he gets out. However," he swept closer to Narcissa and Draco, "this does not mean that I expect anything less than ultimate devotion to me from both of the free Malfoys while their head of house is incarcerated."

Narcissa bowed her head, "but of course my Lord, we, like we have and always will, serve the Dark Lord with a fervent rega-"

"As such devotion reigns, I demand an oath of fealty from your son and only heir. Draco." Voldemort's cool eyes sought Draco's, and Draco felt trapped, almost as if he could not look away from Voldemort's imploring gaze.

Narcissa hissed as she quickly inhaled, "My Lord! I beseech you… not my son, we have proven our loyalty…"

"A loyalty which has been abused by your disappointing excuse of a husband," said Voldemort coolly, "by asking you this… small… favor, I will ensure your dynasty's loyalty, and your personal familial devotion."

Narcissa stared at Voldemort and then looked at Draco. Tears were at her eyes and she fought to keep them from falling.

"Of course if you or your son is to reject these terms, I will consider it traitorous and unfaithful behavior. The penalty of which is your son's… well I need not go there," said Voldemort coolly, his mouth curling into a cruel twist.

Bellatrix was inhaling ever word Lord Voldemort spoke, her eyes darting from Draco to the Dark Lord, "Draco! What an honor the Dark Lord has given you! To be personally inducted as a servant of the Dark Lord by the Dark Lord himself. Many of us would have killed for the grace with which you have been granted."

"Quiet Bella," hissed Narcissa, her eyes flashing to her sisters.

Bellatrix stood up and looked as though she was to strike her sister, when Lord Voldemort raised his hand, his snakelike eyes fixed upon Narcissa, "I would like your decision." A spidery hand slid into his robes and removed his wand. Though he held it down, Narcissa eyed it as if it was itching to cast the killing spell upon her son.

"I… let me pledge fealty instead of-"

The high cruel laugh echoed throughout the hall, Voldemort smiled, "you have no claim. You have already been marked."

Draco stood suddenly. Voldemort's eyes once again sought his, "It's alright mother. I will pledge myself to the Dark Lord" he knelt in front of Voldemort as he extended his forearm, his gray eyes betraying nothing, "My family, and myself, pledge loyalty to you and your cause. Forgive the past transgressions of my father, for I offer myself to thee."

Voldemort smiled coldly, and moved his wand to Draco's exposed forearm. Draco did not twitch as Voldemort burned the ugly mark into his arm. Their eyes were locked together. Narcissa wept in the corner.

Then it was over, Voldemort stood over Draco and said quietly, "rise."

Draco stood up, now unable to look anywhere except at his master.

"Draco Malfoy, I ask now to call upon you for a great service to the Dark Lord," Voldemort hissed, his cold eyes betraying his glee.

"Yes, my Lord, I'd be willing to do anything you asked of me."

"I then ask you to kill the usurper Albus Dumbledore."

Narcissa started to cry audibly, rocking in her chair.

"If you succeed you will be rewarded. If you fail, your life is owed instead of his."

Draco felt the cold of the room enclose him, but managed to say steadily: "Yes my Lord. It will be done."

Voldemort moved backwards and smiled, "Perhaps you will serve me better than your father," and turned, disappearing in a flash.

Narcissa, tears still streaming from her cheeks stood up suddenly, "I need to visit Severus."

Bellatrix's eyes flashed, "You can't-"

_**Crack **_

Narcissa disappeared. Bellatrix cursed and vanished with a crack as well.

Draco was left by himself. He slumped to his knees, and in the first time in his entire life, he started to cry.


End file.
